


Blueberry Eyes

by akxmin



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Coming Untouched, Deepthroating, Dom/sub Undertones, Facials, Fingerfucking, First Meetings, Lingerie, M/M, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akxmin/pseuds/akxmin
Summary: Donde el Cockles son vecinos, y Jensen sigue sin aparecer frente a su puerta así que Misha decide tomar el asunto en sus propias manos.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins
Kudos: 16





	Blueberry Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> [Blueberry Eyes](https://youtu.be/7sP5s3Fmgmg) \- MAX feat. SUGA

No está seguro de qué hora es, excepto que es muy probable que sean las tres y media de la mañana. Está exhausto, pero afortunadamente es la última noche que tomaría turno doble en el bar, considerando que lleva casi tres días sin pegar ojo. En ese momento, lo único que quiere es cruzar el umbral de la puerta de su casa, subir las escaleras y arrastrarse a la cama. Cuando repentinamente tropieza con Dios sabe qué cosa al último escalón del porche, y casi se golpea la cara contra la puerta.

—Qué mierda… —maldice, desorientado repentinamente por todo el movimiento, pero agradecido de que sus reflejos parezcan seguir intactos. Se da la vuelta para tratar de ver bajo las luces tenues de la calle con qué diablos acaba de tropezar, y nota que es una caja.

Girándose para abrir la puerta, suspira mientras patea la caja hacia el interior de su casa, para luego buscar a tientas el interruptor junto a la entrada después de arrojar las llaves al suelo y quitarse los zapatos. Con tan solo un vistazo de la caja etiquetada y pulcramente forrada en papel rosa pálido, con pequeñas flores impresas por todas partes, puede deducir que el paquete _definitivamente_ no va dirigido a él. Se agacha, con la intención de leer la dirección escrita en la etiqueta en la parte superior.

—¿M-Misha Collins? —se pregunta medio dormido, no tiene _puta_ idea de quién es, hasta que lee el número de la casa y se da cuenta de que es su vecino, y su corazón se salta un latido.

La verdad es que ni siquiera conoce a Misha. Es más como, Misha Collins, la pesadilla que ha estado torturando a Jensen desde lejos durante los últimos ocho meses desde que se mudó a la casa de a lado. Puede que también haya una gran posibilidad de que sea la causa de casi todas las fantasías y erecciones de Jensen. De hecho, intentó odiarlo en un primer momento, pero realmente dejó de intentar engañarse a sí mismo convenciéndose de que su vecino no era la criatura más perfecta que sus ojos habían visto en su vida.

Resopla molesto, ya se siente nervioso por el hecho de tener que devolverle la caja en algún momento, pero eso podía esperar. Son más de las tres de la mañana, está medio dormido y apenas puede mantenerse en pie, sería _muy raro_ cruzar el patio solo para entregar una caja. Tendrá que esperar hasta la mañana.

Con cuidado empuja la caja con un pie, colocándola en un lugar contra la pared para no pisarla cuando por la mañana se le haga tarde y salga prácticamente corriendo por la puerta, y se dirige lentamente a la cocina.

Sus acciones al llegar son mucho menos que elocuentes, sacando varios vasos del gabinete junto con una cantidad poco saludable de aspirinas, con la intención de aliviar el dolor de cabeza que siente comenzar en una de sus sienes. Cree que toma unas pocas y llena el vaso con agua del grifo antes de arrojar las pastillas por su garganta esperando que sean suficientes.

Bebe el agua rápidamente, porque jura que puede escuchar a su cama llamándole a gritos, cuando su atención logra captar algo de movimiento en la casa frente a él y luego el encender de las luces de la cocina.

No pasa ni un segundo cuando _él_ aparece, con auriculares sobre su cabeza mientras se desliza ágilmente alrededor de su cocina. _Así es como empezó todo_ , piensa Jensen, y está agradecido de no haber encendido las luces de su propia cocina, por temor a ser visto.

Ahoga el gemido en su garganta cuando sus ojos logran captar la ropa del otro. Todo comenzó bastante normal. Jensen recuerda las camisas y los pantalones ajustados. Pero, últimamente, sus atuendos se volvieron un tanto más reveladores, por decir lo menos, porque esos shorts diminutos de color negro no dejan absolutamente _nada_ a la imaginación, junto con un crop-top de color blanco que muestra su suave estómago sin vergüenza.

Jensen ni siquiera intenta contener el pequeño _«joder»_ , que se desliza más allá de sus propios labios, sonando peligrosamente parecido a un gruñido cuando ve al otro agacharse para buscar algo dentro de su propio congelador, y definitivamente el trasero de nadie debería verse _tan_ hermoso.

Finalmente se endereza, balanceando lentamente sus caderas mientras se da la vuelta con un pequeño recipiente de helado en sus manos, luego de abrirlo, toma un poco en sus dedos antes de deslizarlos delicadamente a su boca.

Jensen sabe que no debería estar mirando, pero nunca ha sido muy bueno conteniendo sus impulsos. Podría considerarse algo un tanto _normal_ , o una casualidad si fuese la primera vez, pero en este punto ya ha perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces se ha visto envuelto en la misma situación y ahora simplemente repasa el hecho de que _tal vez_ Misha quiera ser visto. ¿Por qué otra razón encendería cada puta luz en su cocina y dejaría las cortinas abiertas si no quisiera que lo vieran?

Jensen siempre se siente un poco menos culpable después de ese pensamiento, incluso su propia respiración se detiene en su garganta cada vez que vuelve a notar que esta es la única ventana con vista a la cocina de su vecino y que está directamente frente a su propia casa. Tal vez Misha quiere que _él_ lo vea. Pero ese mismo pensamiento se va tan pronto como llega, concluyendo que simplemente no podía ser verdad. Todo era una tontería, su imaginación parece no tener límites.

La batalla interna en su mente se detiene de forma repentina cuando Jensen observa con la boca abierta a Misha apoyarse contra el mostrador de su cocina e inclina su cabeza hacia atrás, mientras dirige otra pequeña cantidad de helado a esos labios demasiado perfectos. Todo el movimiento es muy simple, pero roba un gemido de los labios de Jensen cuando una gota de helado cae sobre la clavícula ligeramente expuesta del contrario y éste no duda en retirarla con el pulgar y limpiarlo con su lengua. Esta última acción parece durar una cantidad de tiempo absurda, siente Jensen, pero no va a quejarse. Ni un poco.

Y luego se siente comenzar a ponerse duro en sus pantalones.

Literalmente está parado en medio de su cocina, sintiendo como si toda la habitación de repente hubiera aumentado varios grados de la nada solo con mirar a su vecino, y se le está comenzando a parar el maldito pene solo por eso. De hecho, incluso le sorprende que Misha no pueda sentir la forma en que los ojos de Jensen parezcan estar clavándose en su piel.

Finalmente se encuentra dispuesto a apartar la mirada, dispuesto a beber otro vaso de agua, subir por las escaleras y revolcarse en su propia vergüenza entre sus sábanas mientras intenta no masturbarse pensando en esos malditos shorts negros de terciopelo.

Casi alcanza a apartar los ojos, y una parte de Jensen _realmente_ desea haberlo hecho en ese momento. Pero la otra solo agradece a sus más bajos instintos, ya que de hacerlo, no habría visto a Misha mover sus labios al ritmo de la letra de la canción en sus auriculares, deslizar una mano a través de uno de sus muslos, alcanzando su trasero, hundir sus dedos con ligereza en la carne blanda y luego-…

 _Mierdamierdamierda_ , ¿acaba de nalguear su propio trasero?

Jensen no puede soportarlo más, y ya se encuentra alejándose de la ventana tratando de mirar hacia otro lado, sólo para ver a Misha darse la vuelta en menos de un parpadeo y mirar _directamente_ hacia él, esbozando una sonrisa mal intencionada en sus labios.

Jensen se encuentra en el suelo más rápido de lo que puede respirar al momento en que registra lo que acaba de suceder. Una serie de maldiciones escapan de sus labios en un tono lleno de angustia que él mismo no reconoce como su propia voz. Siente como si su corazón estuviese atascado en su garganta y ve prácticamente su propia dignidad irse a la mierda por la puta ventana, pero agradece que sea solo en sentido figurado, porque Misha podría seguir parado allí y realmente no necesita verle más humillado.

 _No hay forma en que me_ _haya visto,_ Jensen trata de razonar consigo mismo mientras se aferra con un puño a su camisa, intentando que su corazón deje de palpitar como loco. _Las luces están apagadas y no puede haberme visto. Pero miró directamente hacia aquí_. _¿Y qué significa esa puta sonrisa…?_

Sacude la cabeza intentando alejar todos los pensamientos zumbando en su cerebro, obviamente, la acción hace poco para borrar sus nervios. El dolor de cabeza que comenzó hace algunos minutos hace que lo brusco del movimiento lo haga sentir mareado y un ligero malestar en el estómago, todo mientras trata de decidir entre comprobar si Misha sigue parado en medio de su cocina mirando hacia su ventana, o arrastrarse hacia las escaleras y acurrucarse en su cama como el hombre patético que cree que es.

Por supuesto, elige la segunda opción porque _¿qué otra cosa se supone que debe hacer?_ No soporta la idea de que Misha lo vea, especialmente no con la vergüenza de sentir esa dolorosa erección debajo de su ropa. Trata de no pensar en lo estúpido que debe verse arrastrándose por el suelo, pero se convence a sí mismo de que no tiene otra opción, y luego con cuidado sube las escaleras.

Se mueve tan rápido como puede una vez que llega a la cima de los escalones, prácticamente tropezando con sus propios pies antes de llegar a su habitación, dejándose caer en la cama y hundir su rostro en la almohada.

Nunca más podrá salir de su maldita casa. Esa es la única respuesta plausible a este problema. Absolutamente jamás volverá a salir de allí, no mientras exista la posibilidad de que Misha Collins pueda verlo. Su corazón sigue latiendo contra su pecho de forma errática, y luego de un momento trata de regular su agitada respiración por todos los movimientos rápidos que lo llevaron hasta su habitación. Intenta respirar profundamente, haciendo todo lo posible por ignorar el dolor en su entrepierna y el ligero pre-seminal que siente humedecer su ropa interior.

Él quiere tocarse. No negará que lo desea con urgencia, pero simplemente _no puede._ La lucha interna entre hacerlo o no hacerlo, continúa hasta que sus párpados se vuelven demasiado pesados y finalmente se deja llevar por el sueño, mientras intenta alejar cualquier imagen del hermoso trasero de Misha apenas cubierto por esos shorts negros de terciopelo.

Lo último que ve antes de quedarse dormido, es esa maldita sonrisa.

* * *

Siente que solo durmió un total de veinte minutos cuando su alarma comienza a sonar, demasiado pronto para su comodidad. El tono es desagradable, molesto, cualquier palabra que Jensen pueda conjurar dentro de su cabeza.

Se gira con rapidez en las sábanas, removiéndose hasta que finalmente encuentra su teléfono. Apaga la alarma y se queda allí, razonando consigo mismo, disfrutando el poco tiempo que le queda ya que quiere posponer llegar al trabajo el mayor tiempo posible, no es nada nuevo y seguramente lo entenderán.

Jensen yace allí, con los ojos medio cerrados mientras trata de ponerse al día con sus pensamientos. Su boca está seca, sus venas se sienten rígidas como si no hubiera pasado nada por ellas, y se arrepiente de no beber suficiente agua. ¿Por qué no bebió más agua?

Oh.

Por eso.

Sus ojos se abren de golpe. Recuerda arrastrarse por las escaleras. Recuerda estar parado en la cocina por una absurda cantidad de tiempo y, _mierda,_ piensa. Recuerda más cosas. Cabello oscuro. Un bote de helado. Shorts diminutos de color negro. Una sonrisa.

Ahora Jensen _realmente_ no quiere salir de la cama, porque está recordando la forma en que él y Misha compartieron miradas. Está enojado consigo mismo, pero más que eso, comienza a sentirse increíblemente pequeño, solo quiere acurrucarse en una bola y desaparecer. Está comenzando a aceptar la idea de pasar toda la eternidad ahí mismo, en su cama. La idea no suena tan mal.

Su mente está acelerada porque realmente no quiere arriesgarse a que Misha lo vuelva a ver, pero sabe que tendrá que salir de su casa tarde o temprano y más aún cuando su teléfono comienza a sonar. Gime ligeramente y entrecierra los ojos ante la luz brillante de la pantalla, en parte agradeciendo la distracción. Es un mensaje de Jared haciéndole saber que llegó sano y salvo anoche en el taxi junto con su esposa, aunque también le recuerda que no pagó ninguna parte de la tarifa; que es de lo que se queja en los mensajes entrantes.

Mira la hora rápidamente, es tarde y se suponía que debía estar en el trabajo hace diez minutos. Sus pies tocan el frío suelo de madera cuando se levanta de la cama, antes de dirigirse al baño para darse una ducha fría, porque cada vez que cierra los ojos, lo único que ve es el trasero de su vecino apenas cubierto por esa absurda y diminuta pieza de tela. Cuando finalmente decide que solo era su mente burlándose de él y que era absolutamente imposible que Misha lo hubiera visto, camina rápidamente hacia la puerta de su casa para ir al trabajo, y es cuando ve la pequeña caja rosada junto a la puerta.

 _Mierda_ , casi lo olvida.

Jensen mira la caja, pero finalmente decide que eso puede esperar hasta después del trabajo. No ha tenido tiempo suficiente para olvidarse de sus nervios y no se siente capaz de simplemente tomar la caja y dejarla frente a la puerta de la casa de a lado. Pero _¿por qué está tan nervioso?_ Misha definitivamente no lo vio, y no tiene ninguna razón para sentirse como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse por la simple idea de dejar esa maldita caja en la casa de al lado sabiendo que existía la posibilidad de que Misha ni siquiera pudiera estar.

Todo eso no debería importar, porque Misha _no lo vio_ , ¿verdad?

Una vocecita en lo profundo de su mente piensa que tal vez podría simplemente no devolver la caja a su legítimo propietario. Pero, mierda, es ilegal robar el correo de alguien, y aun si es solo para ocultarlo eso definitivamente es robar.

¿Acaso preferiría terminar en la cárcel por la remota posibilidad de que pudieran demostrar que él robó la caja rosada, o preferiría arriesgarse a enfrentar a Misha cara a cara? Por alguna razón, la cárcel no sonaba tan mal, y ese es el momento en que Jensen se da cuenta de que ya no está siendo racional. Así que finalmente cruza el patio y se encamina hacia la casa de su vecino con la delicada caja de color rosa debajo del brazo.

Llega a los escalones y sube cada uno a pasos cuidadosos y precisos. Cada pequeño crujir de la madera lo hace estremecer, pero finalmente se detiene y coloca la caja justo frente a la puerta, haciendo todo lo posible por no hacer ningún ruido.

Cuando de repente la puerta se abre y Jensen no puede respirar.

Por un instante, se encuentra con una expresión llena de confusión, pero rápidamente es remplazada por esa sonrisa que ha estado atormentando cada uno de sus pensamientos, solo a pocos centímetros de distancia de sus propios ojos. Jensen se mueve, enderezándose como si estuviera en presencia del presidente o de Dios mismo, mientras hace todo lo posible por explicar por qué Misha le ha encontrado frente a la puerta de su casa.

Tartamudea una palabra, y para él es uno de los ruidos más vergonzosos que ha escuchado salir de sus labios, y luego un silencio incómodo flota pesadamente entre los dos.

La mente de Jensen se encuentra sopesando las más de cien maneras en las que preferiría morir, está seguro de que sus mejillas están imposiblemente rojas. Y luego agradece internamente a cada deidad existente que su vecino no parezca notar la mirada recorriendo su cuerpo. Los shorts de terciopelo negro de la noche anterior habían sido remplazados por unas malditas medias de red que rodeaban esas bien formadas piernas, y solo ver la forma en que contrastaban con su piel hicieron a su corazón saltarse un latido. De alguna forma, finalmente sus ojos regresan al rostro de Misha.

—La dejaron en mi casa ayer, pero era muy tarde para devolverla cuando la encontré —Jensen finalmente logra hilar sus palabras mientras señala la pequeña caja—. Siento molestar —jura que ve un brillo peculiar en esos orbes azules, pero rápidamente se desvían para mirar la caja.

— _Oh_ —exclama, y su voz es tan dulce como el helado que seguramente estaba comiendo anoche—. Había estado esperando esto. Estaba preocupado cuando notificaron la entrega, pero no podía encontrarla en ninguna parte.

Jensen solo se queda mirando, sabe que está siendo _raro_ , pero su cerebro parece estar teniendo un cortocircuito, por lo que se siente incapaz de mirar hacia otro lado, pero Misha reacciona y se acerca a la caja para levantarla y luego abrazarla contra su pecho.

—Estaba a punto de desayunar. ¿Por qué no entras?—su labio inferior sobresale, y Jensen siente que se está derritiendo ante la vista antes de que recuerde que está llegando _tarde_ a su trabajo.

—Lo siento —comienza a negar con la cabeza, e Misha parece un poco decepcionado, por lo que Jensen continúa rápidamente—. Se me hace tarde para ir al trabajo o lo haría.

—Sólo tomará un segundo. Es lo menos que puedo hacer para agradecerte —su voz es la cosa más atractiva que jamás haya escuchado, piensa Jensen, y ni siquiera vuelve a intentar negarse.

—¿Cómo podría decir que no? —pregunta con sinceridad, pero lo lamenta después al escuchar lo ridículo que suena. Sin embargo, Misha parece animarse con sus palabras, sus labios se extienden en una amplia sonrisa y Jensen se pregunta cómo alguien podría ser tan lindo con tanta facilidad.

Pronto se encuentra sentado en una mesa blanca en la cocina, donde finalmente puede ver correctamente el piso de baldosas blancas y negras en donde a Misha le encanta deslizarse con los calcetines puestos durante la noche, y de repente, todo lo que puede ver es a su vecino acariciar y luego nalguear su propio culo mientras lamía el helado derritiéndose en sus dedos.

—No tengo mucho que comer —murmura Misha, colocando la caja rosa aun en sus brazos sobre la encimera, para luego dirigirse a abrir el congelador.

 _Deja de mirar deja de mirar,_ Jensen grita interiormente cuando Misha se inclina, y observa la camisa de varias tallas extra color gris oscuro alzarse un poco gracias al movimiento, dejando apenas ver la piel de ese suave trasero únicamente cubierto por las medias de red de corte ancho.

—Soy Misha, por cierto —sacándolo de sus pensamientos, se da vuelta por un momento para encontrarse con sus ojos. Jensen logra evitar tartamudear antes de escupir su nombre en respuesta, y el hombre vuelve a lo que estaba haciendo en el congelador—. _Jensen_ —el solo escuchar su nombre hace que sus rodillas se doblen, y tiene suerte de estar sentado o de lo contrario se colapsaría al escuchar al otro acariciar literalmente cada letra de su nombre en su lengua.

Misha finalmente se da vuelta, cerrando la puerta del congelador con un pie y mostrando el pequeño recipiente de helado en sus manos.

—Lo siento. Realmente no me molesto en tener buena comida —se disculpa, sus cejas se juntan ante una mirada de falsa vergüenza—. Suelo comer fuera o algo de comida rápida.

Coloca el recipiente de helado en la mesa frente a Jensen antes de buscar dos cucharas en uno de los cajones blancos al otro lado de la cocina. Jensen trata de usar ese tiempo para regular un poco su respiración antes de encontrarse con la mirada intensa de Misha, quien sostiene una cuchara hacia él, enarcando una ceja. Los ojos de Jensen se mueven del utensilio hacia la etiqueta del pequeño recipiente de helado, luego sacude la cabeza.

—Así estoy bien. Realmente no me gusta el sabor del arándano.

— _Oh_ —Misha retira la cuchara ante eso, antes de encogerse de hombros—. Bueno, eso no pareció importarte anoche.

Jensen casi se ahoga con su propia saliva. Siente sus mejillas repentinamente en llamas y ni siquiera trata de formar una respuesta coherente, pasando torpemente sus manos por su cabello mientras intenta reírse, Jensen sabe que no hay ninguna mentira que pueda decir para salir de esto. Claramente, Misha _lo sabe_. Eso es seguro.

—Lo siento. _¿Qué?_ —haciendo lo posible por parecer confundido, piensa que tal vez Misha lo vio en su cocina anoche, y solo anoche. Él tiene una buena excusa para lo que estaba haciendo, ¿verdad? Estaba cansado, fue por un vaso de agua y todo fue una mera coincidencia. Jensen reza por que Misha no lo haya visto ninguna de las veces anteriores que había estado mirando. Porque cualquiera de las veces anteriores fueron tantas que ya había perdido la cuenta.

Misha solo inclina su cabeza a un lado, retirando la tapa del recipiente de helado mientras desliza un delgado dedo alrededor del borde. Sus ojos nunca se apartan de los de Jensen.

—¿Te gustó lo que viste? —pregunta en tono inocente, deslizando el dedo manchado de helado entre sus labios para lamerlo.

¿Qué clase de maldita pregunta es esa?

Jensen se siente enojado, _humillado,_ por decir lo menos. ¿Qué se supone que debe responder? ¿Va a decirle cómo tuvo que luchar para deshacerse de su erección después de verlo nalguearse el culo? Sabe que sus mejillas están imposiblemente rojas, Jensen ni siquiera se da cuenta de lo fuerte que está aferrándose a los bordes de la silla, sus propios latidos se escuchan tan fuerte en sus oídos que logran ahogar la risa que escapa de los labios de Misha.

Luego de hundir su dedo en el recipiente, Misha vuelve a dirigir el dátil a sus labios, y Jensen todavía no puede apartar la mirada, incluso en el cierto estado de mortificación en el que se encuentra. Sin embargo, el dedo cubierto de helado nunca llega a la boca de Misha, en cambio, abre los labios, y Jensen está listo antes de que llegue, antes de que él pregunte sin titubear un instante.

—¿Te tocaste?

Jensen nunca ha mentido, y está muy agradecido de que la instancia de la que hablaba Misha fuera solo anoche y no en otro momento, porque estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de recuperar su dignidad en el ludio de tener un orgasmo fantaseando con esos casi invisibles shorts de terciopelo negro que está empezando a darse cuenta que en realidad podría odiar.

Pero Jensen solo puede imaginar la expresión que tiene en la cara porque antes de que se dé cuenta, Misha está riendo, esta vez logra escucharlo, y el sonido ya está resonando en su cabeza cuando finalmente se da cuenta de que necesita aclarar las cosas antes de que su vecino piense que es una especie de fenómeno.

—No… —lo intenta, pero su voz suena rota y ahora desearía tener la capacidad de volverse invisible.

El sonido melifluo que está llenando el aire se detiene cuando Misha cierra sus labios, la sonrisa maliciosa que había estado adornando las comisuras de su boca desaparece en un instante mientras el helado en su dedo comienza a gotear hasta su muñeca.

—¿No lo hiciste? —hay un extraño tono en su voz, aunque puede adivinar es sarcasmo.

Jensen solo niega con la cabeza una vez, temiendo tropezar con sus propias palabras y solo quedar en ridículo en caso de que intente hablar otra vez, porque Misha es definitivamente todo lo contrario de lo que pensó que realmente era, solo basándose en su ropa y aparente amabilidad.

— _Dilo, Jensen_ —casi exige, pero hay algo dulce en su tono.

Jensen puede sentir las palabras atascadas en su garganta, pero no encuentra su propia voz, no importa cuántas veces abre y cierra sus labios tratando de hablar. Nunca ha estado en una posición como esta, frustrado, excitado, más que avergonzado; queriendo desaparecer, pero también quedarse al mismo tiempo. Finalmente, deja escapar un fuerte suspiro, forzando las palabras a pesar de que suenan un poco ahogadas.

—No me toqué anoche.

Jensen no es un mentiroso.

Misha frunce ligeramente los labios mientras se encoge de hombros antes de dirigir su propia boca al helado derritiéndose, dejando un rastro húmedo de saliva desde su muñeca hasta la punta de su dedo índice con la lengua, sus ojos siguen sin apartarse de los de Jensen.

—¿Anoche? —pregunta, mientras se lame los labios, tarareando contento al apreciar el sabor dulce del arándano en sus papilas—. ¿Qué dices de las otras veces que me mirabas?

Jensen realmente desea que la vida tenga un botón de rebobinado, no solo porque Misha acaba de preguntar lo que cree que escuchó, sino porque desea retroceder en el tiempo y arrojar esa maldita caja rosa al porche de su vecino desde un radio de veinte metros. Puede pensar en tantos lugares en los que podría estar ahora mismo. No tiene ni idea de cómo responder la pregunta de Misha, especialmente porque parece que él ya sabe la respuesta.

Abre la boca después de lo que parece un tiempo increíblemente largo, solo para ser recibido por Misha levantando su mano antes de que pueda hablar.

—No me mientas —es todo lo que dice, y la forma en que lo dice.

Jensen no es un _mentiroso_ , de hecho detesta mentir, pero nunca en su vida ha deseado tanto poder doblar su verdad. El cerebro de Jensen sigue intentando ponerse al día en el caos que son sus pensamientos en este momento, sopesando todas las respuestas posibles que puede decir. Misha parece impacientarse, sus dedos tamborilean sobre la mesa, el helado en la mesa había sido olvidado hace tiempo. El corazón de Jensen late con fuerza contra su pecho, y las palabras salen mucho menos seguras de lo que él quisiera.

—Tal vez lo hice.

Misha hace un sonido de afirmación y Jensen de repente se siente _muy_ desnudo luego de su confesión. La sonrisa ha vuelto a los labios de Misha, quien sin levantarse se arrastra lentamente sobre su silla lejos de la mesa, el sonido chirriante casi le hace estremecer, y lo último que Jensen puede imaginar es que acaba de joderla _en grande,_ cuando ve la forma en que su vecino toma el recipiente de helado, se levanta de la mesa y se aleja.

Jensen puede irse en cualquier momento. No es como si estuviese siendo mantenido como rehén. Sin embargo, se encuentra unido a su asiento, con los nudillos blancos por la fuerza de sus manos en puños sobre sus muslos. Por mucho que quiera irse, parece que no puede apartar los ojos de la espalda de Misha, quien se da la vuelta hacia él, levantándose de un salto para sentarse sobre el mostrador de su cocina. Por mucho que Jensen odiara las preguntas absurdas que venían de Misha, el silencio que ahora está recibiendo es mucho peor.

Nunca antes se había sentido tan al límite, y por todo lo que imaginaba basándose solo en la apariencia de Misha, su ardiente personalidad no era siquiera como había evocado en sus sueños más salvajes. Realmente está pensando en qué tan rápido podría llegar a la puerta, sus ojos se dirigen rápidamente hacia la salida antes de que caigan sobre Misha, quien está lamiendo más helado de su dedo como si estuviese esperando algo.

—No es como lo hiciera todo el tiempo…

Las palabras escapan de sus labios muy audiblemente, sin embargo, Misha apenas se mueve, solo levanta la vista del recipiente que tiene en sus manos.

—¿Te pregunté? —pero el brillo en sus ojos azules demuestra que obtuvo la respuesta que él quería.

Mierda.

Jensen había hecho un buen trabajo sin confirmar ni negar nada. Lo estaba haciendo _muy bien_ , pero solo tenía que abrir la maldita boca y cagarlo todo. Nunca había deseado tanto solo desaparecer en las suaves sábanas de su propia cama y morir en su puta vida.

—¡N-no! —balbucea, esperando poder salvar un poco de su dignidad—. ¡Pero no es mi culpa! ¡Estaba bien solo con verte, sabía que estaba mal, pero siempre te veías tan malditamente sexy! —su voz se rompe al final, probablemente tenga algo que ver con la forma en que los ojos de Misha todavía están sobre él—. Solo tenías que arruinarlo todo y comenzar a usar...

Se detiene mientras señala la escasa vestimenta de Misha, y no está seguro de si debería sentirse aliviado o no, porque la acción provoca una risa del hombre de pelo negro.

—Comenzar a usar ¿qué? —pregunta, recuperándose de su arrebato, el brillo de la diversión que había nublado sus azules ojos había desaparecido.

— _Eso_ —Jensen solo hace un gesto de nuevo hacia su ropa.

—¿Qué hay de malo en _esto_? —Misha pregunta, casi burlándose, tirando del borde de su larga camisa hacia abajo antes de cruzar las piernas.

Jensen aparta los ojos tan rápido que le hacen sentir mareado, encontrando el azulejo monocromático bajo sus pies de repente muy interesante, mientras trata de convencerse a sí mismo de que _no vio_ un atisbo de algo bonito y de color rojo debajo de esa camisa a causa del movimiento. Nunca le ha costado tanto formar una frase coherente en toda su vida.

Maldice la existencia de Misha Collins.

De repente, escucha un sonido bajo e instintivamente alza la mirada, ve a Misha jugueteando con la caja rosada que había sido olvidada a su lado sobre el mostrador de la cocina, mientras tira con ligereza de la cinta envolviéndola.

—¿Sabes? —comienza él, soltando la cinta y dejándola caer al suelo—. Nunca había tenido en mi propiedad ni usado ropa como esta hasta que te mudaste.

Jensen tan solo parpadea, repleto de confusión. _¿Qué diablos?_

—No eras muy discreto al mirarme —continúa hablando mientras retira la cubierta, y abre la caja en su regazo—. Así que pensé en darte algo que valiera la pena ver. Al principio fue divertido, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo y sin importar todo el ridículo encaje que llevara puesto, nunca aparecías frente a la puerta de mi casa.

Jensen abre la boca, pero antes de que pueda hacer un comentario sobre el giro que había tomado la conversación, Misha está sacando algo de color azul dentro de la caja, dejando caer el contenedor vacío al suelo con un golpe sordo. Lo observa pasar sus dedos casi con cuidado sobre el material antes de extenderlo frente a él, y Jensen casi se ahoga con su propia saliva al mirar el precioso _babydoll_ de encaje azul pálido frente a sus ojos.

—No entregaron esto a la casa equivocada —dice, y nota un borde afilado en sus palabras—. Debía encontrar una forma de _persuadirte_ para que vinieras aquí.

Jensen no está seguro de lo que debería estar sintiendo en este momento, pero hace todo lo posible por mantener la calma.

—Entonces, todo esto fue un truco…

—No —Misha suspira mientras deja caer la prenda sobre su regazo—. Sabía que nunca tendrías el valor para venir a menos que tuvieras una razón, especialmente con la forma en que ni siquiera podías mirarme cuando estaba en mi porche cada vez que regresabas a casa.

—¿Qué mierda? —son las únicas palabras que Jensen logra reunir.

 _Y es verdad_. Evitó tan siquiera cruzar miradas con Misha porque estaba demasiado sumergido en su propia vergüenza al rememorar todas las veces que se le paró mientras observaba a Misha desde su ventana para después caer en su ahora rutina de masturbaciones nocturnas.

—Olvidemos las formalidades. Esto es lo que va a pasar, _Jensen_ —dice, arrojando la prenda de encaje en algún lugar sobre la encimera antes de alcanzar el bote de helado nuevamente y hundir uno de sus dedos, haciéndole a Jensen preguntarse por qué incluso se había molestado en buscar una cuchara en primer lugar—. Puedes salir por esa puerta, o puedes venir _aquí_.

Jensen no niega sentirse un tanto intimidado al escuchar esas palabras, pero no lo suficiente para evitar colocarse de pie con vacilación, y caminar lentamente alrededor de la mesa. Como si fuese arrastrado hacia Misha por alguna fuerza magnética.

El pelinegro sonríe mientras se apoya contra la pared detrás suyo, alzando una ceja e inclinando su cabeza con ligereza, como si estuviese retando a Jensen a continuar con una sola mirada. Misha separa sus piernas sin un atisbo de vergüenza para permitirle a Jensen colocarse entre ellas, quien finalmente termina de acortar el espacio entre ellos colocando sus manos en la superficie del mostrador a ambos lados del cuerpo de Misha, sin saber dónde o si se le permite _tocar_. Su vecino simplemente se relaja en la posición, pasando uno de sus dedos alrededor del borde del contenedor de helado constantemente.

La mente de Jensen no es más que una bruma en este instante, sus ojos apenas logran captar el movimiento del índice cubierto de helado que es presionado contra sus labios suavemente. Misha frota con cuidado su dedo sobre los labios de Jensen, como si estuviese pintando una obra maestra, antes de alejarse, sintiendo las manos del contrario estremecerse a ambos lados de sus muslos. Se inclina ligeramente hacia adelante, pero sus ojos nunca se apartan de la boca de Jensen.

—No te preocupes, _no muerdo_.

Apenas esas palabras melodiosas son dichas, no pasa tan siquiera un instante cuando el mismo Misha pasa su lengua por todo el desastre que había trazado anteriormente sobre su boca. Siente la risa de Misha contra la piel de sus labios ahora ligeramente enrojecidos por los movimientos ansiosos de su lengua, y la forma en que parece no tener suficiente de los labios de Jensen, antes de alejarse.

Jensen intenta recuperar el aliento al sentir el aire fresco de la cocina contra sus húmedos labios, observando luego el más lindo rubor espolvoreado en las mejillas de Misha cuando sonríe. Toma las manos de Jensen a ambos lados de sus piernas y las reubica sobre sus muslos más arriba de lo que Jensen hubiera esperado, quien siente sus propias mejillas teñirse en rojo ante el movimiento.

—Puedes tocarme —jadea, cubriendo el dorso de las manos del contrario con sus palmas, presionando el agarre de Jensen contra su piel—. _Quiero_ que me toques.

Jensen aún no está seguro de si esto está sucediendo en realidad o es otra de sus tantas fantasías retorcidas, así que simplemente hunde sus dedos un poco más sobre la piel de los muslos de Misha, recibiendo un suspiro entrecortado y complacido en respuesta. Desliza sus manos con detenimiento por la suave extensión de las piernas del otro, colando sus dedos entre los agujeros de las medias de red con su movimiento.

—He pensado en esto tanto tiempo —susurra, mientras desliza sus manos hacia arriba y debajo de la larga camisa que cubre el cuerpo de Misha.

—Sé que lo has hecho —responde el último con lucidez, y levanta una ceja cuando los ojos de Jensen finalmente caen sobre las brillantes bragas de encaje rojo al final de las medias luego de alzar su camisa más arriba.

Misha se ríe de la expresión en el rostro de Jensen cuando lo escucha ahogar un gemido en su garganta. Pero salta ligeramente cuando siente el ligero contacto de los dedos de Jensen sobre el contorno de su erección aun cubierta por el encaje.

—Ya estás duro y apenas te he tocado —Jensen jadea, sintiendo repentinamente menos vergüenza al pensar en cómo solo ver a Misha desde su ventana lo había encendido tan fácilmente.

Un sonido se escapa de los labios de Misha cuando siente a Jensen hundir un solo dedo en el borde flexible de la tela, acariciando con ligereza la punta ya húmeda con pre-seminal. Jensen siente su longitud palpitar debajo de su ropa, apenas cayendo en cuenta de su propia erección. No le sorprendería haber estado duro desde el momento en que su vecino abrió la puerta y vio lo que llevaba puesto. Se aferra a la cadera de Misha con su mano libre mientras continúa acariciando la punta del empalme del otro con uno de sus dedos.

Misha solo balancea sus caderas en respuesta, ansioso pero complacido ante el contacto, antes de inclinarse hacia atrás ligeramente para poder tomar el borde de su camisa y retirarla cuando siente a Jensen alejarse. Luego recupera el envase a su lado y lo vierte sobre sus muslos, dejando que el resto del helado comenzando a derretirse gotee sobre su piel cubierta por las medias de red. Jensen no se molesta en tratar de silenciar el gemido gutural que sube por su garganta, ansioso por extender la pegajosa sustancia por la totalidad de esos muslos con sus dedos, y su boca por sentir la piel suave debajo suyo.

Misha deja caer el recipiente prácticamente vacío a un lado, sin prestar atención al desastre en la superficie del mostrador cuando éste cae de costado, y se acerca para tomar el rostro de Jensen en sus manos casi con ternura, instándolo a acercarse para luego presionar un dulce beso sobre sus labios.

Jensen persigue la boca de su vecino. Abre los labios de Misha con el pulgar, ansioso por probar no solo el helado sobre sus muslos, sino también los rastros que aun quedan en su lengua. Y por la forma en que Misha se vuelve dócil bajo sus manos al permitirle perderse contra su boca, es mucho más que suficiente.

Se retira con un mordisco juguetón sobre el labio inferior del contrario, imaginando que Misha le ha dado permiso para hacer lo que le plazca mientras presiona besos húmedos a un costado de su cuello, y finalmente se apoya en su clavícula succionando la piel y decorándola con marcas que ya se están volviendo de un hermoso tono violáceo oscuro. Solo después de que Jensen se arrodilla un poco, y nivela su rostro con los muslos de Misha, que todavía están muy bien extendidos para él, se atreve a dudar en sus toques, pero el pequeño suspiro de Misha cada vez que sus labios hacen contacto con la suave piel de sus muslos es suficiente estímulo antes de encontrarse lamiendo el desorden frente a él.

—Pensé que no te gustaba el arándano —se ríe Misha en medio de otra respiración entrecortada, y los ojos de Jensen parpadean para captar el más ligero color rosa espolvoreando sus mejillas.

—Me gusta el arándano —comenta Jensen, succionando y pellizcando la piel entre sus labios con cuidado.

Otra risa llena el aire entre ellos cuando Misha frunce el ceño hacia Jensen, como si supiera exactamente qué palabras iban a escapar de sus labios. Pero Jensen está distraído entre el mapa que está trazando a través de la piel de Misha y la forma en que la lengua del mismo se desliza para humedecer sus propios labios, tanto, que incluso no nota la forma en que el hombre lo empuja repentinamente con un pie contra su hombro, casi haciendo que se caiga. Ni siquiera un momento después, Misha se desliza fuera de la encimera, hay una mirada en sus ojos oscurecidos por la lujuria cuando se pone de rodillas y Jensen solo puede observarlo con los ojos muy abiertos, porque se ve tan increíblemente firme en lo que quiere.

Misha inclina un poco la cabeza ante Jensen, que todavía está volviendo a ponerse de pie, sus ojos hacen una pregunta silenciosa a lo que el contrario solo atina a lamerse los labios y asentir, con las mejillas en llamas cuando se da cuenta de lo que Misha quiere decir mientras sus ágiles manos acarician despreocupadamente sobre la extensión de los muslos todavía vestidos de Jensen.

—¿Estás listo para mí? —pregunta dulcemente, y Jensen se siente desmoronarse mientras observa la forma en que su lengua se desliza entre sus labios ligeramente abiertos. Sus manos se mueven dolorosamente lento hasta que finalmente alcanzan su bragueta, las yemas de sus dedos presionan contra la erección vestida de Jensen y la simple fricción es tan sorprendente, pero está lejos de ser suficiente.

La pequeña sonrisa que se extiende a través de las mejillas de Misha hace que el corazón de Jensen caiga hasta su estómago, siente los escalofríos atravesarle la espalda cuando escucha el pequeño _«buen chico»_ , que pasa por sus húmedos labios. Las palabras encienden el fuego bajo las mejillas de Jensen nuevamente cuando las manos de Misha se deslizan un poco más arriba, pasando un dedo ligeramente sobre la hebilla de su cinturón.

—¿ _Puedo_? —pregunta, y Jensen quiere gritar, por supuesto que puede, pero solo asiente, apenas capaz de comprender lo que está bastante seguro de que va a suceder.

Misha deshace el cinturón con facilidad antes de sacar el botón de los pantalones de Jensen con los labios abiertos ligeramente, como si estuviera sorprendido mientras desabrocha la cremallera con cuidado.

Jensen está tratando de tomar tantas imágenes mentales como puede. No quiere olvidar la forma en que Misha Collins se ve arrodillado frente a él, tan bonito y aparentemente ansioso mientras tira de los pantalones de Jensen hasta los tobillos. Es lento y tan jodidamente burlón en sus siguientes movimientos, trazando ligeramente las yemas de los dedos sobre sus muslos, incluso deslizándolos bajo el dobladillo de sus bóxers. Su toque es perfecto, piensa Jensen, pero está terriblemente lejos de donde lo necesita.

Sin embargo, no le importa, le permite a Misha tocar de la manera que él quiere, disfruta cada toque y siente entrecortar su respiración cuando el hombre roza la banda de sus bóxers contra su vientre. Está demasiado perdido en el momento, y apenas registra que su teléfono comienza a sonar en el bolsillo de sus pantalones en el piso.

—¿Quieres contestar eso? —Misha pregunta burlonamente, enarcando una ceja y _mierda,_ por supuesto que no quiere hacerlo cuando está tratando de tener _esto_ , pero sabe que es del trabajo y no puede simplemente no responder. Él gime un poco, odiando la ausencia del toque de Misha sobre su piel cuando éste alcanza el teléfono de Jensen antes de entregárselo.

Él responde, pero se ahoga cuando Misha ni siquiera espera y comienza a acariciar toda la longitud de su erección vestida, presionando el más dulce de los besos sucios contra ella. Su cálida respiración se filtra a través de la tela haciendo estremecer a Jensen mientras su cerebro se corta, olvidando fácilmente que está hablando por teléfono.

—Espera, ¿qué...? Lo siento, yo... —contiene un grito ahogado al sentir que los dientes de Misha rozan ligeramente la cabeza de su polla atrapada en la tela—. Oh, _mierda..._ —sisea al final, y sus ojos se agrandan al darse cuenta de lo que acaba de decirle a su _jefe_ —. No, lo siento, no me siento muy bien... —lo intenta, y Dios, quiere llorar ante la mirada encantadora que se apodera de las características de Misha mientras tira de los bóxers de Jensen para que se encuentren con sus pantalones, y la forma en que se lame los labios ante la vista frente a él.

Jensen siente que está sosteniendo su teléfono tan fuerte que podría romperse bajo su mano.

—S-sí —dice en el teléfono, su voz suena extrañamente más alta de lo que normalmente es—. Sé que es importante y... trabajaré horas extra, _oh Dios_ —jadea de nuevo, Misha es claramente despiadado porque poco después está presionando juguetonamente la cabeza del pene de Jensen entre sus labios separados y recolectando todo el pre-seminal que se reúne en la punta.

Su cuerpo entero se siente como si se estuviera derritiendo cuando Misha toma más de su longitud entre sus labios, y está bastante seguro de que murió y fue al cielo debido a las grandes olas de placer que comienzan a trazar su camino sobre su columna vertebral.

—Por supuesto. Estaré allí en la mañana —tartamudea en el auricular del teléfono, deseando simplemente colgar y siente una oleada de alivio cuando el hombre al otro lado de la llamada finalmente se despide, y escupe otro—: Oh, _mierda_ —mientras se inclina para lanzar su teléfono sobre el mostrador y volver a centrar toda su atención en Misha.

—Tranquilo —Misha trata de decir con la erección de Jensen en su boca, aunque él apenas puede hacerlo, especialmente con la forma en que la saliva escapa de las comisuras de sus labios.

Jensen no tiene comentarios, sabe que sonaba como un jodido idiota en el teléfono con su jefe. Simplemente resopla, reprimiendo otro gemido cuando sus dedos finalmente se deslizan en el suave cabello de Misha, tirando de él hacia adelante hasta que la punta de su pene se encuentra con la parte de atrás de su garganta y, joder, jura que ve las putas estrellas, su anterior vergüenza rápidamente escapa por la ventana.

Misha se mantiene allí, tragando con fuerza alrededor del pene de Jensen mientras mira al hombre con lágrimas en los ojos, pero otra sonrisa honesta tira del borde de sus labios. Es seguro decir que una sola mamada de Misha ha superado fácilmente todas las fantasías más salvajes de Jensen.

Su vecino se retira con un lascivo _pop_ , y solo le sonríe a Jensen mientras trata de recuperar el aliento. Su pecho está agitado y la saliva que se acumula alrededor de sus labios brilla bajo las luces de la cocina, Jensen solo deja escapar un « _hermoso_ » ante la vista. Una breve risa se escapa de los labios de Misha ante el cumplido, sus mejillas se tornan de un rosa oscuro cuando su lengua sale de su boca otra vez; permitiendo que más saliva caiga en la punta de la longitud de Jensen y finalmente corra hacia la base.

—Sucio —Jensen prácticamente gruñe cuando Misha vuelve a recorrer todo el camino con su boca hasta la base—. Tan jodidamente sucio y hermoso.

Misha simplemente tararea en respuesta, sus ojos se abren y se cierran mientras saborea cada centímetro de Jensen, claramente haciendo alarde de sí mismo antes de rozar sus dientes contra la cabeza y el hombre solo pueda lanzar su cabeza hacia atrás y gemir ante la menos cómoda fricción, pero a la mierda si no es bienvenida.

El pelinegro lame una línea más hasta la cabeza antes de presionarla entre sus labios, chupando con fuerza durante un momento y Jensen siente que está a punto de perderse por completo antes de que escuche otro _pop_. Mira hacia abajo para encontrar los labios de Misha conectados a su pene por una cadena de saliva y pre-seminal, y solo puede morderse los labios ante la vista.

—Probablemente ni siquiera necesitaría lubricante —comenta, aunque no es una sugerencia. Misha levanta una ceja, como si lo estuviera pensando, antes de que él asienta hacia la encimera.

—Pero el lubricante ya está fuera —sus palabras salen maliciosas de sus labios.

Jensen gruñe ante eso cuando sus ojos se mueven hacia arriba, observando una botella de lubricante y una caja de condones junto al fregadero, antes de que sus ojos vuelvan a Misha.

—¿Estabas esperando esto?

Misha solo sonríe cuando la maldad detrás de sus implicaciones se manifiesta en sus ojos, y Jensen decide que _definitivamente_ ha muerto y ha ido al cielo, aunque el cielo es mucho más oscuro y pecaminoso de lo que jamás podría haber imaginado.

—Tal vez lo estaba —Misha se ríe, levantando las manos para que Jensen lo ayude a levantarse, antes de que el hombre se acerque a la mesa de la cocina. Se pasa el pulgar sobre el labio inferior, como si todavía estuviera tratando de limpiar el desastre anterior, mientras su otra mano se aferra al respaldo de una de las sillas de madera.

Comienza a arrastrarla por el piso de baldosas blancas y negras, el ruido chirriante que casi hizo a Jensen estremecer es la menor de sus preocupaciones cuando Misha enfrenta la silla hacia el mostrador. Camina alrededor de ella lentamente, con las yemas de sus dedos rozando la madera a lo largo del respaldo mientras mira a Jensen hacia arriba y abajo, quien hace todo lo posible para tirar de sus bóxers cuando se quita los pantalones que todavía están alrededor de sus tobillos en el piso.

Misha se ríe de cuan apresuradamente Jensen patea sus pantalones lo más lejos posible antes de que su mano abandone el respaldo de la silla, aterrizando ligeramente sobre el hombro del otro mientras camina a su alrededor hasta que está frente a Jensen.

La mirada con la que se encontró Jensen tiene su corazón martillando contra su garganta, completamente errático y muy probablemente audible para su vecino. Las puntas de los dedos de Misha comienzan a deslizarse suavemente por la columna de su cuello desde su hombro, el toque le hace cosquillas, haciendo que su cabello se ponga de punta antes de sujetar la barbilla de Jensen.

Sus ojos casi queman cuando se mueven de la mirada de Jensen, cayendo hacia sus labios ligeramente separados donde está tratando de mantener su respiración estable. El pulgar de Misha está frotando círculos ligeros porque el helado que Jensen limpió antes de sus muslos ha dejado un rastro pegajoso, tan dulce y aparentemente atractivo cuando se inclina hacia adelante para pasar rápidamente la lengua desde la barbilla del hombre hasta sus labios.

El toque es tan rápido que Jensen no tiene tiempo para reaccionar, y mucho menos para registrar lo que está pasando antes de que Misha se aleje, golpeando sus labios con el dedo índice mientras tararea con aprobación. Es entonces cuando pone sus manos sobre los hombros de Jensen y lo empuja hacia abajo en la silla, quien golpea la madera con un ruido sordo antes de que Misha se siente sobre su regazo, con las piernas a ambos lados de la silla.

—¿Quieres que esto se quede o se vaya? —pregunta con sencillez mientras agacha su cabeza en cuestión, sus dedos se hunden por debajo del borde de las medias de red mientras las estira y se golpean contra la piel de su cintura.

Jensen pasa saliva tan fuerte que es todo lo que puede oír por un momento, y joder, esa es una pregunta tan difícil, pero cree que ha pasado mucho tiempo viendo a Misha con el tipo de atuendo con el que está adornado ahora, sin oportunidad de ver todo lo que hay debajo.

—Fuera. Quítatelas —tartamudea, sus dedos temblando en su regazo porque muere por tocarlo.

Misha sonríe, como si esa fuera la respuesta que buscaba mientras mueve sus caderas un poco, sus dedos aún se enganchan debajo de la cintura mientras tira de las medias muy lentamente. Jensen no puede soportarlo más, sus manos se mueven solas y no es un momento más tarde que Misha golpea su mano, sisea mientras mueve el dedo en negación antes de presionarlo juguetonamente en la punta de la nariz de Jensen.

—Nada de eso —regaña—. Sin tocar —agrega mientras se levanta apoyándose contra la encimera detrás suyo y comienza a tirar de las medias de red una vez más.

Jensen muerde el labio inferior entre sus dientes, sus manos ahora se aferran a los lados de la silla con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se vuelven blancos. Murmura algo y Misha detiene sus movimientos una vez más, sus medias ahora están en la parte superior de sus muslos, presionando con fuerza contra su piel.

—Si no te comportas, siempre puedo atarte —sonríe, casi como si estuviera inspirado, y Jensen debe admitir que no suena tan mal.

Misha solo levanta una ceja, como si esperara una respuesta, pero Jensen solo sacude su cabeza en acuerdo cuando el hombre de cabello negro asiente en aprobación antes de alejarse. Sigue trabajando en sus medias de red, arrastrándolas poco a poco hasta que finalmente sale de ellas y las lanza sobre el regazo de Jensen.

El pelinegro vuelve a apoyarse contra el mostrador, y se sienta sobre él aun sin apartar sus ojos de Jensen, luego, levanta ambas rodillas hacia su pecho con los pies tan altos en el aire que solo ahora a Jensen lo invade el pensamiento de que, _Dios mío_ , este tipo es _flexible_. La lengua de Misha sale de entre sus labios en concentración mientras engancha sus pulgares ahora debajo de la banda de encaje rojo, vuelve a mover las caderas un poco antes quitarse las bragas exitosamente para unirse a sus medias de red en el regazo de Jensen.

Jensen se estremece ligeramente en su silla, su mandíbula se abre de golpe ante la vista porque Misha está completamente expuesto justo frente a él y se pregunta si debería haber aceptado la oferta del hombre para atarlo a la silla porque no hay manera de que vaya a poder mantener sus manos para sí mismo con todo _eso_ delante suyo.

Misha sonríe, obviamente captando el ligero movimiento del otro.

—Quieto.

Pero ¿cómo diablos se supone que debe hacer lo que se le pide cuando todo sobre el cuerpo de Misha es mucho más de lo que pudo haber imaginado todas esas noches que pasó mirándolo? Entre su piel perfectamente suave, las pequeñas muescas en sus caderas donde sus bragas estaban un poco _demasiado_ apretadas, y lo hermosa que es su polla cuando se apoya contra su vientre, Jensen no está seguro de qué le gusta más.

Pero claramente, a Misha no le importa su dilema, no, no con la forma en que ya está acariciando su propia erección y lentamente moviendo sus caderas hacia arriba para encontrarse con su propio toque. Sus cejas se juntan tan hermosamente cuando sus ojos se cierran con placer por un movimiento tan simple, y Jensen solo espera no estar babeando como un estudiante de secundaria ante la vista, incluso verifica con el dorso de su mano solo para estar seguro de que no lo está.

Misha ríe sin embargo, él _solo ríe_ mientras se da placer a sí mismo frente a Jensen. No hay nada de vergüenza, ni timidez en su rostro y ese solo hecho lo hace aún más intoxicante, Jensen solo quiere morir donde está sentado porque nunca antes había tenido tantas dificultades para controlarse.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —pregunta, sin aliento a sus palabras mientras sus dedos recorren la longitud de su pene hasta la cabeza. El toque parece lo suficientemente ligero, pero sus labios se abren cuando lucha contra un gemido, el movimiento gana un jadeo de Jensen, porque esto es una tortura absoluta para él y quiere moverse, pero tiene la posibilidad de que Misha detenga todo lo que está haciendo.

—¿Realmente tienes que preguntar? —Jensen se muerde el labio inferior luego de sus palabras, la acción es lo suficientemente fuerte como para casi extraer sangre y se da cuenta de que está perdiendo la sensación en sus dedos por aferrarse a los bordes de la silla con tanta fuerza.

Sin embargo, Misha sonríe, como si fuera un logro, pero él _sabe_ lo que la acción le está haciendo a Jensen y esa es la razón por la que continúa acariciándose mientras alcanza el lubricante junto al fregadero con su mano libre. Jensen sabe a dónde va esto; siente que su propia longitud palpita por el simple pensamiento convirtiéndose en realidad ante sus ojos cuando Misha finalmente abre la tapa antes de mojar sus dedos con más lubricante de lo que es realmente necesario.

Una vez que considera que sus dedos están lo suficientemente húmedos, deja que la botella de lubricante caiga descuidadamente sobre la encimera a su lado y sus ojos se vuelven hacia Jensen.

—Acerca la silla —dice, con malicia en sus ojos y Jensen solo puede hacer lo que se le ordena.

Entonces, él lo hace, acercando la silla hacia Misha lo más rápido que puede aun sin dejar el asiento, hasta que sus rodillas golpean contra los gabinetes inferiores. Misha se ríe de su entusiasmo, antes de que finalmente le diga que en realidad puede tocar, solo que no es de la manera que Jensen está esperando:

—Pon tus manos en mis muslos —dice—. Levanta mis piernas por mí, ¿sí?

Está lejos de ser lo que Jensen quiere, pero nunca diría que no, no cuando esa pequeña sonrisa comienza a trazar los rasgos de Misha una vez más, mientras su mano resbaladiza cae entre sus piernas. Jensen se lame los labios con anticipación mientras observa la almohadilla del dedo de Misha comenzando a dar vueltas alrededor del borde de su entrada, de una manera tan burlona que evoca un pequeño suspiro del hombre de cabello negro y hace que Jensen ahogue otro jadeo.

Jensen cree que tal vez deba llamar a su agente de bienes raíces más tarde, agradecerle por encontrarle una casa con esta magnífica _criatura_ como vecino, no porque su agente de bienes raíces realmente tenga algo que ver con todo esto; sino que se siente tan jodidamente agradecido al observar a Misha deslizar lentamente un solo dedo dentro de sí mismo mientras sus labios se abren en una pequeña _«o»_.

—Yo podría hacerlo —exclama Jensen, mientras sus dedos tiemblan ligeramente contra los muslos de Misha. La sugerencia obtiene una risa entrecortada del pelinegro antes de morderse los labios, sus cejas frunciéndose un poco en concentración.

—Buen intento —suspira mientras introduce un solo dedo hasta el nudillo, sus ojos se cierran una vez más, y las siguientes palabras escapan en un gemido cuando comienza a mover su dígito a un ritmo más rápido—. Pero tus dedos me harían venir muy rápido y quiero correrme con tu pene, ¿está bien?

Las palabras roban el escaso el aire en los pulmones de Jensen mientras sus ojos se mueven hacia arriba con vacilación, apartándose del espectáculo que tiene frente él, atrapando la mirada oscura y hambrienta de Misha.

—Mierda, sí —respira Jensen, sonando desesperado.

El pensamiento hace que Jensen se muera por follarlo con sus dedos como se debe. Pero rápidamente se da cuenta de que la espera valdrá la pena, hundiendo un poco más sus dedos en la carne de los muslos de Misha, quien comienza a retorcerse ligeramente en su agarre, solo tiene un dedo dentro de él antes de sacarlo y rápidamente presionar dos más al lado de él, lo que extrae otro gemido de los labios de Jensen.

—Pareces desesperado —es una pregunta, y solo observa a Misha instantáneamente establecer un ritmo constante mientras comienza a bombear sus dedos dentro y fuera de sí mismo.

El hombre de cabello negro solo asiente, sus cejas se juntan tan lindamente en su ceño y parece que no puede mantener los ojos abiertos, ya que se encuentra perdido en el placer, mientras su otra mano se arrastra sobre su longitud que ha comenzado a hacer un desastre húmedo de pre-seminal sobre su estómago. Y a la mierda si Jensen no muere por _probarlo_.

—¿Crees que eres el único que había estado pensando en esto? —tartamudea entre respiraciones entrecortadas, las palabras casi se ahogan en un gemido.

—¿Piensas en ser follado por mí? —pregunta, con una sonrisa arrogante tirando de sus labios mientras sus ojos beben la forma en que los labios de Misha se abren con un gemido una vez más y el hombre solo asiente con la cabeza, claramente luchando por encontrar su compostura.

—Parecía que me cogerías tan bien —sus palabras coinciden con la sincronización de sus dedos—. Tenía que saber si tenía razón.

Las palabras solo hacen que Jensen se sienta como si estuviera en llamas, olvidando al instante la regla de _no tocar_ de Misha, cuando agarra la muñeca del otro retirando su mano y haciendo que sus largos dedos se deslicen dentro del chico a un ritmo que es claramente demasiado brusco. Un gemido se abre camino hasta su garganta.

Misha dejó de temblar un poco con la acción, claramente demasiado perdido en su propio mundo cuando sus ojos se abren de golpe y se inclina un poco hacia adelante, como si fuera a protestar porque Jensen no estaba haciendo lo que le pedía. Sin embargo, Jensen es rápido, capturando los labios de Misha con los suyos y cortando lo que iba a ser un comentario sarcástico, sin duda alguna.

Las manos de Misha se enredan instantáneamente en el cabello de Jensen, sin siquiera preocuparse por ser gentil, antes de envolver sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, haciendo todo lo posible para tirar de él y cerrar el espacio entre ellos por completo. Jensen no puede evitar sonreír, absorbiendo cada gemido y murmullo incoherente que escapa de los labios de su vecino, prácticamente puede sentir lo desesperado que se ha vuelto bajo su toque cuando sus besos se vuelven sucios y se convierten en nada más que lengua, dientes y jadeos entre cada uno.

Jensen se da cuenta de que podría besar a Misha por el resto del día, o para siempre. No puede obtener suficiente del sabor sutil del arándano que está tratando desesperadamente de beber de los labios del pelinegro, pero con la forma en que su balbuceo se está convirtiendo en lloriqueos, se retira y disfruta absolutamente la forma en que los ojos de Misha se oscurecen con las pupilas abiertas de par en par.

Todavía está tratando de recuperar el aliento, su pecho está un poco agitado mientras Jensen acaricia los nudillos sobre sus mejillas con ligereza. No puede evitar sentirse un poco orgulloso, al ver el completo desastre que Misha se ha vuelto mucho antes que él mismo.

—Dime lo que quieres —murmura, aunque sabe exactamente lo que quiere.

Los dedos de Misha comienzan a deslizarse por el antebrazo de Jensen, finalmente sujetando su mano mientras retira los dedos sobre su mejilla, solo para alinear esos dedos con sus lujosos labios.

—Sabes lo que quiero —dice sin perder el ritmo, sus ojos de alguna manera se oscurecen aun más antes de deslizar los dedos de Jensen entre sus labios como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo.

Jensen quiere escucharlo suplicar, no hay duda de eso, pero bajo la mirada con la que se ha encontrado, está más que satisfecho cuando saca sus ahora húmedos dedos de la boca de Misha, reemplazándolos con sus propios labios. Lo besa lentamente, con cuidado, en comparación con los anteriores, mientras desliza su mano sobre la encimera en busca de los condones cerca del fregadero. Lucha por un momento antes de finalmente encontrar lo que necesita antes de alejarse de Misha, sosteniendo la caja entre ellos mientras levanta una ceja, ni siquiera en cuestión, más como una demanda silenciosa.

Misha se da cuenta cuando comienza a morderse el labio, como si aun tuviera el sabor de Jensen en su boca cuando toma la caja, sacando una línea completa de condones antes de arrancar uno y tirar el resto al suelo. Desliza el condón entre sus dientes, manteniéndolo allí mientras se inclina hacia adelante, antes de agarrar la envoltura y rasgar el papel de aluminio. Arroja el envoltorio sobre la encimera mientras toma a Jensen en una mano, lo acaricia burlonamente antes de que comience a enrollar el condón, y el toque hace que salga un ligero jadeo del otro. El toque está enviando ondas de placer por la columna vertebral de Jensen, pero se va tan rápido como llegó cuando Misha se apoya contra la pared detrás del mostrador.

Su mano se desliza sobre la encimera hasta que encuentra el lubricante, y con el movimiento, envuelve sus piernas con fuerza alrededor de la cintura de Jensen una vez más mientras lo acerca a él.

—¿Quieres hacer los honores, o lo hago yo? —pregunta, levantando una ceja de una manera que tiene a Jensen tirando de su labio entre sus dientes.

—Adelante —responde Jensen, anticipando el toque de Misha una vez más mientras mira al hombre alcanzar su dura erección antes de verter lubricante directamente sobre su longitud. Muchas cosas sobre los movimientos de Misha han sido graciosas hasta ahora, ya que está vertiendo mucho más lubricante del que se necesita en todo el condón antes de deslizar las yemas de los dedos por el pene empapado de Jensen.

Jensen se inclina un poco hacia delante, persiguiendo los labios de Misha para otro beso mientras lo acerca un poco más al borde del mostrador. La mano de Misha ha encontrado su camino de regreso a la polla cubierta de Jensen, ya alineada contra su entrada y haciendo todo lo posible para obligarlo a introducirse con el movimiento de ser arrastrado hacia el borde.

Los labios de Jensen viajan hacia la mandíbula de Misha luego de lamer la boca del pelinegro. Está presionando el más ligero y burlón de los besos, y solo hace que Misha resople un sonido de molestia por el lento y preciso rastro que Jensen está dejando en la línea de su mandíbula y sobre su cuello. Está succionando tranquilamente la piel de Misha entre sus dientes, pero no con fuerza, cuando Misha desliza una de sus manos en el cabello de Jensen, tirando de las hebras.

— _Jensen_ —Misha prácticamente sisea, soltando otro suspiro impaciente sintiendo la lengua del otro pasar ligeramente sobre la piel aún sostenida entre sus labios.

Jensen tararea a cambio, saboreando la desesperación y la molestia en la voz de Misha antes de que el hombre empiece a tirar un poco más fuerte del cabello que tiene a su alcance.

—Jensen, _por_ _favor_ , solo-… —balbucea, empujando sus caderas hacia adelante hasta que la punta de la longitud de Jensen golpea ligeramente su entrada—. ¿Qué _diablos_ estás esperando?

Su rogar tiene el borde de los labios de Jensen convirtiéndose en otra sonrisa irónica cuando comienza a succionar un moretón en la piel que ha estado apretando entre sus dientes por lo que Misha siente que es un tiempo dolorosamente largo. Un escalofrío de cuerpo completo se abre paso por todo el cuerpo de Misha, y con el movimiento, junto con la forma en que sus dientes ahora se hunden un poco más en la deliciosa piel debajo de sus labios, se introduce de una sola vez.

El instante en que Jensen está completamente presionado dentro de Misha extrae un gemido agudo del hombre de cabello negro, el sonido prácticamente hace eco en las paredes de la cocina. Se queda quieto, lo que le da tiempo a Misha para adaptarse a su longitud, pero solo causa otra serie de súplicas murmuradas cayendo contra su oreja cuando los dedos de su vecino viajan desde el cabello de Jensen hasta la piel de su cuello, donde comienza a hundir sus uñas apenas un poco.

—Oh-… —Misha comienza, tomando su labio inferior entre sus dientes en una fuerte inhalación mientras comienza a probar las aguas, balanceando sus caderas contra Jensen ligeramente—. Oh Dios-… —lo intenta, pero finalmente Jensen aparta la boca de su cuello hasta que finalmente puede ver el rostro de Misha, y disfruta de la forma en que sus cejas se fruncen ante el placer.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta, porque otra serie de maldiciones incoherentes está saliendo de los labios de Misha antes de que él vuelva a morderse el labio, y solo asiente frenéticamente, desesperado _—. Bien —_ arremete Jensen justo cuando está retrocediendo hasta que su pene casi sale del agujero de Misha antes de comenzar a mover sus caderas hacia delante, ganando otra reacción esperada de la acción.

Las uñas de Misha se hunden más profundo en el cuello de Jensen, su otra mano se desliza hacia abajo aferrándose con fuerza a su cintura mientras aprieta sus piernas alrededor de él, haciendo todo lo posible por acercarlo más. Sin embargo, Jensen chasquea la lengua ante esto, deslizando sus manos desde las caderas de Misha hasta sus muslos, donde lo obliga a aflojar su agarre.

—No te preocupes, _cariño_ —dice, aunque se está derritiendo por la expresión en el rostro de Misha—. Te follaré justo como deseas, solo quiero escuchar esa bonita boca, pídelo dulcemente, por mí.

Misha solo gime un poco, claramente reacio a hacer lo que se le pide por un momento mientras Jensen recuerda el helado derretido en el mostrador, por lo que retira su mano del muslo de Misha por un momento para cubrir sus dedos con la sustancia pegajosa que ha hecho un desastre sobre la encimera. Lleva sus dedos a los labios del pelinegro, empujándolos en su boca por un momento donde Misha chupa con fuerza contra ellos, tarareando ante el sabor. Sin embargo, Jensen saca sus dedos rápidamente, antes de hablarle una vez más.

—Dime lo que quieres, bebé, vamos.

Misha todavía se está mordiendo un poco los labios, saboreando el dulce sabor del arándano por un momento antes de que sus labios se abran en un grito silencioso mientras Jensen rueda sus caderas, presionando más profundamente.

—Jensen- yo-… —balbucea entre respiraciones temblorosas antes de abrir la boca en un gemido silencioso mientras Jensen gira sus caderas una vez más—. ¡ _Por favor,_ solo fóllame, _por favor!_ —finalmente grita de una manera que no sería una sorpresa si los demás vecinos lo escucharan.

— _Buen chico_ —jadea Jensen antes de que casi se retire una vez más solo para mecer sus caderas hacia adelante, amando el sonido de él golpeando el culo de Misha haciendo eco en el aire, junto con otro gemido entrecortado del hombre de cabello negro antes de que finalmente establezca un ritmo, _duro_.

—Sí, sí —exclama Misha entre respiraciones entrecortadas—. Así, Jensen, oh… —su voz se desvanece cuando otra serie de gemidos eufóricos caen de sus labios. Sus dedos dejan el cabello de Jensen, junto con el agarre de sus piernas que sostenía con fuerza en la cintura del otro antes de alcanzar las manos de Jensen sobre sus propios muslos.

Cada fuerte golpe hace que Misha se aleje del borde del mostrador hasta que se encuentra contra la pared antes de que Jensen lo tire hacia el borde una vez más.

—¿Te gusta eso, cariño? ¿Te follo bien? —pregunta jadeando, aunque nunca obtiene una respuesta real, ya que Misha asiente y prácticamente se _derrite_ con un embate particularmente profundo.

—Tú… _oh dios,_ me coges tan jodidamente bien —se queja Misha a cambio, sus dedos se aferran con más fuerza a las manos de Jensen hasta que sus nudillos se vuelven blancos—. Jensen, por favor, yo-… _por_ _favor_ —comienza de nuevo, sus cejas se juntan mientras cierra los ojos, y unas lágrimas escapan de las esquinas de sus ojos.

—¿Por favor, qué? —pregunta Jensen, aunque sale en un gemido—. ¿Qué pasa? Vas a venir, ¿es eso? —no puede evitar frenar un poco su ritmo, amando la forma en la que Misha instantáneamente comienza a retorcerse un poco por debajo de él en un intento de obtener algo de placer.

— _Sí_ —jadea, con el pecho agitado mientras sus muslos tiemblan debajo del apretón de muerte de Jensen—. Sí, pero _no quiero_ —sus palabras hacen que Jensen reduzca su ritmo incluso cuando los ojos de Misha finalmente se abren, otra cadena de lágrimas escapando de sus ojos.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta mientras una mano finalmente se desliza por sus muslos hacia el pene de Misha que está haciendo un desastre mojado en todo su estómago, solo para ser detenida por la mano del hombre aferrándose a su muñeca.

—Yo quiero —Misha trata de hablar, pero es interrumpido por un sollozo cuando Jensen rueda sus caderas—. ¡ _Joder_! —grita, tan claramente cerca del clímax—. ¡Quiero venir mientras te monto, _por favor_!

La solicitud suena muy convincente para Jensen, ya que instantáneamente alcanza debajo de los muslos de Misha, sintiendo que las débiles piernas del pelinegro se envuelven tan fuerte como pueden alrededor de su cintura antes de que sus delicadas manos se aferren a sus hombros. Es rápido, la forma en que Jensen aparta a Misha del mostrador, que casi pierde el equilibrio esperando encontrar la silla detrás de él.

Ambos prácticamente se desploman en el asiento de madera, risas entrecortadas escapan de los labios de Misha al principio con el impacto hasta que cae por completo sobre el regazo de Jensen, enterrándose por completo dentro de él y su risa tranquila se convierte en otro gemido melódico y tembloroso. A Misha le toma un momento encontrar su compostura mientras sus manos vuelven a tomar lugar detrás del cuello de Jensen.

—Me coges mucho mejor de lo que pensé que lo harías —suspira, girando un poco sus caderas y sus cejas se juntan una vez más—. D-debería haber hecho que vinieras hace meses.

—Deberías haberme _engañado_ para que viniera, quieres decir —corrige Jensen, aunque una sonrisa juguetona está tirando de sus labios mientras trata de ignorar la tensión en sus entrañas cuando Misha comienza a mover sus caderas un poco, probando las aguas.

— _Oh_ -… —gime en voz baja, aunque está conteniendo una risita por la observación de Jensen—. _Joder, oh_ , nunca habrías, _oh_ _Dios_ , venido por tu cuenta —afirma, pero sus uñas se están clavando tan profundamente en la piel del cuello de Jensen mientras él gira sus caderas un poco más vigorosamente, y _joder_ , si no es la vista más pecaminosa que Jensen haya visto nunca.

Jensen se inclina un poco, capturando los labios de Misha nuevamente mientras aprecia cada pequeño sonido y gimoteo en su garganta antes de que pueda salir al aire.

—Eso es —comienza a presionar besos ligeros sobre cualquier trozo piel que puede alcanzar, antes de comenzar a succionar algunas marcas más oscuras mientras se abre camino hacia la clavícula de Misha—. Lo estás haciendo muy bien.

Envuelve sus brazos con fuerza alrededor de la cintura de Misha, presionándolo tan cerca de él como le es posible para tener un mejor acceso a marcar la extensión de la piel que se extiende frente a él, gimiendo estímulos silenciosos mientras el pelinegro acelera un poco el ritmo, claramente esforzándose si su pecho moviéndose contra los labios de Jensen lo puede decir.

—Te sientes tan bien a mi alrededor, bebé —agrega, pellizcando la piel, justo por encima de uno de los pezones de Misha—. Mejor de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado.

—¡Jensen! —comienza, sus dedos ahora se deslizan hacia las hebras oscuras donde tira y obliga a Jensen a mirarlo a los ojos—. Oh Dios, voy a…

—Te gusta cuando te hablo, ¿eh? ¿Cuándo te digo lo perfecto que eres? —Jensen sonríe, aunque se disipa rápidamente al sentir la forma en la que Misha se está apretando a su alrededor, y sabe que no va a durar mucho más. Está haciendo todo lo posible para alejar su propio orgasmo, pero es _tan_ difícil con la encarnación humana de la perfección rodando sus caderas encima de él y cantando la más bella de las malditas canciones.

Misha lo mira haciendo una pregunta silenciosa mientras sus muslos tiemblan un poco más, apretándose contra los costados de Jensen antes de que sus labios se separen, y nada más que una cadena de algo similar al nombre de Jensen mezclado con la más sucia de las maldiciones comienza a caer de sus labios.

—Eso es, cariño. ¿Vas a venir sin que incluso te toque? —Jensen pregunta en un susurro, reprimiendo otro gemido que se abre camino directamente desde sus entrañas—. Puedes venir. Has sido tan bueno para mí.

Con sus palabras, las manos de Jensen llegan a agarrar sus caderas, ayudándolo a moverse mientras su cuerpo se llena de escalofríos bajo su toque. Sus cejas se juntan como una plétora de poco silencio, un _gracias_ y todo lo relacionado con la gratitud se derrama de los labios de Misha cuando finalmente estalla entre sus cuerpos, pintando su propio estómago de blanco antes de que su frente se recargue contra el hombro de Jensen mientras se relaja en su orgasmo.

Misha todavía está tratando de estabilizar su respiración, y los labios de Jensen encuentran toda la piel que sus labios pueden alcanzar antes de que el hombre de cabello negro se siente rápidamente y se levante de la polla de Jensen, ganando un fuerte gemido por debajo de él. Jensen ni siquiera tiene tiempo para procesar lo que está sucediendo, solo ve que Misha se pone de rodillas, su rostro todavía brillante por su reciente orgasmo. Los labios de Jensen se abren antes de que Misha saque el condón de su pene y lo arroje a través de la cocina, perdiéndose en la basura por unos pocos metros.

—Quiero que vengas a mi cara —afirma mientras sus labios se estiran en una sonrisa, esa misma puta sonrisa que persiguió a Jensen la noche anterior, y antes de que pueda siquiera comentar o aceptar, a pesar de que realmente quiere, Misha ya se está hundiendo en serio, tomándolo tan profundamente como puede en su boca sin ahogarse.

—¡ _Joder_! —gruñe Jensen, sus propias cejas se juntan cuando sus dedos se enroscan instantáneamente en los mechones oscuros de Misha, queriendo sentir la parte posterior de su garganta al menos una vez más porque sabe que no durará mucho.

Las manos de Misha son rápidas para agarrar la base, deslizándose a lo largo de sus lujosos labios hasta llegar a la punta antes de que sus ojos parpadeen hacia Jensen, su mirada casi suplicante mientras toma eso como su señal para empujar la punta de su pene y sentirse alcanzar a la parte posterior de la garganta de Misha. Lo siente tragar a su alrededor, casi se pierde en la sensación tensa de su garganta cuando se contrae alrededor de su erección antes de que se levante de nuevo y chupe con fuerza contra la punta.

En el momento en que Jensen se hunde de nuevo en sus labios, alcanza su garganta y al final se atraganta un poco mientras presiona un poco más profundo que antes, no puede manejar ni un segundo más antes de que Misha se entere de su dilema, finalmente deslizando su polla fuera de su boca con un _pop_ húmedo antes de que empiece a acariciar el pene de Jensen en un ritmo constante.

Mantiene sus labios separados, su lengua afuera mientras solo levanta la vista hacia Jensen con algo tan jodidamente intenso en sus ojos que lo hace ver estrellas antes de que no pueda contenerlo otro segundo más y sienta su clímax recorrer todo su cuerpo, Jensen está tan feliz de estar sentado porque puede sentir cuán débiles se vuelven sus piernas con eso mientras pinta la cara de Misha de blanco cuando el pelinegro comienza a lamer la punta, asegurándose de que haya atrapado todo lo que hay.

Jensen se recuesta contra la silla, su pecho sube y baja con respiraciones ásperas cuando Misha retira casualmente el semen de Jensen alrededor de su boca, hasta que su cara está prácticamente limpia. Jensen hace todo lo posible para realinear sus pensamientos, porque está bastante seguro de que nunca antes se ha puesto tan duro tan rápido en su vida cuando solo observa a Misha chuparse los dedos.

—Entonces —Jensen resopla, sus mejillas arden un poco, pero su boca es incapaz de contener la sonrisa que amenaza con tirar de sus labios—. ¿Quieres café alguna vez?

La pregunta confunde a Misha por un momento, claro, pero a Jensen le resulta adorable cuando su fachada se rompe en otra melodiosa risa antes de levantarse y dirigirse hacia el mostrador para agarrar una servilleta para limpiar el semen en su propio estómago y luego sobre el resto de su rostro antes de arrojarla a la papelera. Levanta su camisa del suelo, tirándola por encima de su cabeza mientras agacha su mirada, con sus ojos fijos sobre Jensen y la sonrisa más bonita aun apoderada de sus labios.

—¿Qué tal un helado?

La pregunta tiene a Jensen riéndose a cambio mientras se levanta para tirar de sus bóxers, sin siquiera preocuparse por encontrar su propia ropa en el suelo cuando se acerca para presionar a Misha contra el mostrador de la cocina.

Presiona un rápido beso contra su nariz antes de replicar.

—Cualquier cosa menos arándano.


End file.
